A World Like No Other
by Captain Comet
Summary: 15-year-old Conner and his friends, Travis, Alexa and Crystal have been together since they started living on the streets, all for a different reason. Together, they lie, cheat and steal to survive. But, after they are transported to the Pokemon world by Mew, they soon find the better things about life, and what they've all subconsciously longed for for years.
1. Chapter 1 - The Portal

Chapter 1 – The Portal

I observed the shopkeeper. We've known him for years. We figured out quickly that he was the easiest one to steal from. He was the only worker, nobody buying from him ever noticed or even cared, and he never saw it coming. Plus, his store was outside, which made it easier to get too. Funny. You'd think a man that has been stolen from for the past seven years would smarten up and get some better security. Or at least move his business inside a building. He was always a dipshit.

I looked behind me toward where Travis was setting up the escape. He was finished, and gave me a thumbs-up, signaling me to start my part of the plan. Nimbly, I jumped down to the small sectioned-off area, which contained the man's shipments for the store. He was over attending a customer, and so I was free to take what I pleased. I pulled out my knife and pried open one of the crates. It was filled with apples. I filled about half of my 5-pound bag with them, checking each one to make sure they were edible. I looked up at Alexa, who was my lookout hidden away on the roof of a nearby building. She signaled me to keep going. I opened up another crate that apparently was filled with boxes of Froot Loops. I put two of those in my bag, and then moved on to the third crate, which looked like it was refrigerated. I opened it up and was ecstatic at what I found. Mr. Cream Brand Ice Cream Sandwiches! I loved these things! They were supposed to be discontinued like, two years ago! I stuffed the rest of my bag with them, and then shoved a few into my pockets and jacket.

I looked up at Alexa again. She wasn't there. That wasn't good. I Tied the bag closed, turned around and started to climb back up to the rooftops, but was stopped by two big men with guns. I guess the shopkeeper finally decided he needed a bit of security. "Drop the bag." one of them said. I just stood there. "What did you do with the girl up on the roof?" I asked. "That's known of your concern right now." the second man said. "Give back every item you have stolen or we will use force." "I'll give you the bag if you tell me what you did with her." We were at a stalemate. I figured it wouldn't last too long though, as they both were armed. I tossed the bag on the ground in from of them, then took out my knife and dropped it on the ground too. "Now tell me what you did with her." "She's tied up over in the storeroom over there." The first man nodded his head to the right. Using my peripheral vision, I saw Travis and Crystal up on the building behind the two men, seemingly preparing an emergency escape plan. "Can I leave now?" I asked. "Are orders say otherwise. You'll be coming with us." Before they could take a step towards me, Travis jumped down from the roof and grabbed the clothesline above the two men, and kicked them in the back of the head, knocking them out. I picked up my knife and the dagger and headed for the door Alexa was in. I broke the lock off the door with my knife and swung the door open. She was tied up tightly in ropes up against the far wall, with cloth over her mouth. They were really thorough tying her up. Even her hair, which usually hung below her shoulders, was tied up into a long braid.

I ran over and cut her out while Travis stood guard by the door. Once I got her arms and legs free I yanked the cloth away from her mouth and ran out the door, with her and Travis not far behind me. We quickly climber up the side of the building to the roof, and met up with Crystal there. I looked down to make sure nobody saw where we went. Nobody did. All I saw was the shopkeeper bitching at the two men for not stopping me. I chuckled. "So what'd you find?" asked Travis. I pulled out and untied the bag. "I got some apples, a couple boxes of Froot Loops, and these." I pulled out one of the ice cream sandwiches. They were all amazed. "Seriously?" Crystal said. "I thought they discontinued those!" "They did. But for whatever reason, that shopkeeper had a whole crate of them. And they sure as hell haven't been sitting there for two years. Let's go back home so we can dig into these."

We started jumping across the rooftops back home, which was a small, abandoned penthouse. We got there, and I went over to the giant fridge in the corner and started putting away the apples, leaving one out for myself. I opened up the freezer next to it and put away all the ice cream sandwiches. I put the two boxes of Froot Loops in the pantry. I took my apple and sat down on the couch. "So how did you get caught?" I asked Alexa. "Well, I was just acting as the lookout like I always do, and suddenly a big guy with a gun came and tied me up, then threw me into the storeroom. I guess that shopkeeper has finally found some sense." Travis pulled out a deck of UNO cards and asked if anyone wanted to play. Crystal and Alexa agreed, but I passed. I finished up my apple and went to bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

I was walking through the streets with my parents. I was about only eight years old at the time. I was having enough fun imagining what kind of things we were going to, as it was a surprise from my parents for my birthday, and so I didn't know. My parents were talking amongst themselves. But then, out of nowhere, a thin man walked out of the shadows, holding a gun. The man and my father spoke for a little bit, but I was too scared to understand what they were saying. Then the man shot, killing my father. My mother screamed. We both froze. Then the man shot my mother as well. He pointed the gun at me, and I ran past him, out of instinct. I ran through the street while he kept missing his shots, as he apparently couldn't hit a moving target. Then I took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end. The man caught up to me. Seeing as I could no longer run, my body got ready to fight. I dashed forward and grabbed a metal pipe that was lying on the ground, and charged him at full speed with it held out in front of me. Little did I know the end was sharpened, and so easily pierced his gut, killing him. I ran through the maze of streets again, lost. Then I woke up. It was several hours later than when I went to bed, and it was now the middle of the night. I had been having the dream a lot lately. But why? I couldn't figure it out for the life of me. I got up and went to get a snack. I took out one of the oranges we had in the fridge, peeled it, and began eating the slices. Then there was a loud crash from seemingly out of nowhere. Travis, Crystal and Alexa came out of the bedroom. "Conner, what happened?" Travis asked. Before I could say anything, a bright light appeared in the middle of the room. We all stood staring at it. Suddenly it pulsated, and we all passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Creatures Called Pokemon

Chapter 2 – Creatures Called Pokémon

I woke up in a field next to a pond. I thought I was alone at first, but saw three other life forms lying next to me. I couldn't tell what they were. They looked like hybrids of different animals.

I sat up, and looked down at myself. I freaked out a little on the inside. I didn't look human anymore. I now had a light-blue body, long, dark-blue, paddle-like feet, and a gold-colored shell on my stomach. I went over to the water's edge and looked at my reflection.

My head was big, round and white with three black freckles on ach cheek. My nose was short and wide and was now brown, my ears were now on top of my head and looked just like two dark-blue triangles, and my eyes were bigger with blue irises and now visible pupils. "What the hell happened to me?"

As if on cue, one of the other creatures, who was now apparently conscious, said the same thing. "What the hell happened to me?" I recognized the voice immediately.

"Travis?" I asked.

"Conner?!" he replied. "Do you know what happened to us?"

"No." If that was Conner, then Alexa and Crystal must be the other two creatures!

"What in the hell are we?" I asked.

"What makes you think I would know?!"

One of the other two got up then.

"Conner? Travis?" Alexa asked.

"Alexa?" Travis and I asked. I went back over to the group as I was still over by the edge of the pond. Then Crystal got up. She took one look at herself and freaked out.

"What the hell am I?!" she said. Suddenly, a small ball of light appeared. It reminded me of the last conscious thing I saw before ending up in this situation. It slowly morphed into an animal shape, then the light disappeared. The creature that remained looked feline, with a long tail that ended in a long bulb. It was pink, and floated in the air instead of standing. "Worry not." it said. It had a feminine voice. "I have brought you here. These animalistic forms are your new bodies for as long as you live here."

"What are you talking about?! You're a frickin' cat!"

"I am not just a cat. I am Mew. A powerful creature. I have brought you here to give you what you all have been craving in your previous lives. All animals in this world are creatures known as Pokémon. Every species of Pokémon is unique. There are eighteen types, and each Pokémon is either one or two or these types. Most species transform into or from different species in a process we call evolution. No two species are the same in both appearance and abilities."

"Previous lives?" I said.

"Yes. You will find out more later. For now, you will be raised by other Pokémon. You," It looked at me. "Are the Pokémon, Oshawott. You," It looked at Alexa. I didn't notice before, but she was in a serpentine form. "Are the Pokémon, Dratini. You," It looked at Travis. "Are the Pokémon, Mankey. And you," It looked at Crystal. "Are the Pokémon, Mawile." She closed her eyes for a moment, seemingly concentrating on something. Then four other Pokémon arrived "These are the ones who will be raising you here." A big, blue, mammalian Pokémon with armor-like shells on his head, arms and legs with long, white hairs on his face picked me up. Travis was picked up by what looked like a bigger, more muscular Pokémon of himself. Crystal was picked up by a Pokémon that was the same species as her, but bigger. Finally, Alexa was picked up by a big, dragon-looking Pokémon with small wings. "Welcome what you've always wanted." Mew said. Then she sent out something like a burst of psychic energy, and the four of us blacked out again.


End file.
